


My Wish

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Healing from trauma, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Unnatural healing of trauma, Use of the Dragon Balls, Vegeta is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Summary: Goku makes a wish on the Dragon Balls
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	My Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/gifts).



Vegeta didn’t know who did it, but the second he felt the Dragon’s presence, he looked up into the darkening sky. He huffed. He couldn’t see Shenron but he reached out with his senses and easily picked up Goku’s warm, sparking ki. He rolled his eyes a bit and continued what he was doing. Then he paused again, wondering why they had summoned Shenron. Was something happening that he wasn’t aware of?

He didn’t notice it at first. It felt natural to suddenly crave Goku’s presence, although it was the intensity that surprised him. It was always there but why was it now so strong? He thought for a moment, then went in search of his companion. By the time he arrived, Shenron and the Dragonballs were long gone.

Goku saw and felt Vegeta coming. He inhaled sharply, seeming afraid. Rather fondly, Vegeta found himself thinking,  _ Oh what did the baka do now? _ His normal annoyance with Goku’s antics had dimmed significantly all of a sudden. The repressed ball of warmth he felt whenever he met with Goku was loose and spreading all through his body in a way that made his heart race excitedly. That warmth manifested outwardly as a surprisingly relaxed and friendly grin that visibly threw Goku off. 

“Kakarrot!” he called out as he landed nearby and made his way over. He came to a stop directly beside his friend. Gods, Goku really lit up his whole world, so much more than he realized...

Goku blinked and smiled back nervously. He was so adorable. It was clear that Gohan inherited his goofy, awkward behavior from his father. “H- Hey, Geta...” He laughed anxiously and rubbed his neck. “Whatcha... doin’ out here?”

“I felt your ki and realized I desire some company,” Vegeta replied, gently bumping his shoulder against Goku’s arm. He was too short to do a good shoulder bump but this worked. 

Goku looked more relaxed as their interaction continued. “Do ya feel... I dunno, weird at all?”

Vegeta tilted his head. Well he certainly didn’t feel normal. He felt good. For the first time in a long time. He let out a little decisive purr as he settled his thoughts. “A bit now that you mention it.” He peered at Goku out of the corner of his eye. “What did you wish for, Kakarrot, if I may be so bold to ask?”

Goku looked nervous again. He paled and looked down at his feet. “I- I- Vegeta, I’m sorry, I-“ He curled into himself a bit, clearly terrified of Vegeta’s wrath. “I wished that... that- that you’d be a nicer person and that the bad stuff that happened to you didn’t make you scared or hurt anymore.”

Vegeta inhaled sharply, his eyes wide. He gaped at Goku, who buried his face in his hands. The younger Saiyan seemed to be regretting the wish but Vegeta realized how much better he felt. How free he felt. “Kakarrot... you... for me?” He stepped closer and reached up, setting his hands on Goku’s shoulders. “You wasted those wishes on me?”

“It wasn’t a waste!” Goku yelped shyly, now hiding more. “You’re not a waste. You’re so worth it, Geta. I- I couldn’t think of any other way to help you. I’ve wanted to help you be happy for years but...”

Vegeta’s heart felt like it was swelling up in his chest. Tears filled his eyes and he hugged Goku tightly, surprising him. “Oh you angel... oh, what am I going to do with you, you silly creature,” Vegeta laughed, holding Goku close. “Somehow you even have room in your beautiful heart for me.”

Goku nuzzled his warm hair, a deep purr exploding in his chest. It felt so right, hugging Vegeta like this. “I’ll always have room for you,” he murmured. “You’re my best friend.”

The words came out of Vegeta’s mouth before he could find a reason to hold his tongue. “You’re my soulmate. My whole world. And I love you.” His cheeks burned with embarrassment but the admission of his affections made the tightness in his chest rush out of his body like a wave. 

Goku stiffened, then began to tremble. “Oh...” he breathed, hugging Vegeta tighter. “Oh Geta... didn’t think ya’d say it first. That was so brave. I... I love you too. I have for so long.”

“I’m sorry,” Vegeta chuckled. “How did you fall in love with such an asshole?”

“Because I saw your heart under all the scars and shadows.” Goku rocked him back and forth gently. “I saw that you just needed somebody to show ya how to love. Bulma made good progress but...” He smiled and nuzzled Vegeta’s cheek. “I’ve always been a lil jealous, haha.”

“Aww,” Vegeta cooed, squishing Goku’s cheeks and leaning in for a very spontaneous kiss. Goku made a sound of surprise but allowed the kiss to deepen. Vegeta pressed close to Goku’s warm body, taking in his scent and his power. “I still think you shouldn’t have done that...”

“W- Well I think I should have,” Goku argued weakly, his arms wrapped tightly around Vegeta’s slim figure. “I love you. And I want you to be happy.”

“I love you too.” Vegeta gazed up at him with a smile. “You are my happiness. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”


End file.
